The existing power connection apparatus assembly for connecting a power typically comprises two connectors respectively provided to two circuit boards, and two circuit boards are provided at a right angle relative to each other after the two connectors has been mated. For example, those are disclosed in Chinese patent CN203481527U and CN103825122B.
Because each connector of the existing power connection apparatus assembly comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of conductive terminals, it still has an improvement space in structure and cost.